A Bad Day
by Dusk Sailing
Summary: After having a serious bad day Renji comes home to find a present he'd never expect
1. A bad day

Well I remember you saying you liked ichigoxrenji so I made you this as a joint Christmas /birthday present

Anyway hope you enjoy this haineko-rangiku

It all started like any other morning in December, I pulled the curtain open and smiled as I saw the powdery angelic covering off snow yet to be touched by anyone or anything and the sweet melody of the wind softly whistling though the bare trees, to my disappointment that's when I heard natures music drowned out by the sound of good feeling by Flo rida fill the room…my phone was ringing. As I walked across the room I could almost feel my heart sink in my chest.

As I picked the up the phone and pressed answer I felt like my world had filled with darkness…it was Christmas eve and it was my boss on the end of the phone..

'Hey Renji your colleges have cancelled and since you're the only one left possible to run the shop get your arse to work now if you don't come in today don't bother coming back. Oh by the way if your not here in 20minutes every minute your late I'll make you stay an extra hour okay 'said Byakuya in his monotone and uninterested tone of voice.

Not wanting to be a second late to the devils paradise known as work I dressed in a simple black short sleeved t-shirt and a leather jacket with my favourite worn in pair of washed out jeans and locked the door to my warm apartment behind me with a sigh before letting my footsteps defile the pale layers of the ivory snow.

Within a few steps I realized the pure snow hid a demonic secret harboured beneath the powdery layer…ice and lots of it. …Entirely smooth and untouched, causing me to be the first victim of the day to land flat on him arse..More than once on the way to 'work'

Finally I reach the single step leading to the Christmas lit place I knew as work, but to everyone else it was known as the most romantic flower shop in town, and yeah I know what your thinking what's a guy like me working in a flower shop well long story short Rukia basically pressured me into working here when byakuya decided to open this place up just over a year ago and with Rukia being his younger sister and my best friend since nursery.

I couldn't bring myself to quit….

As soon as I stepped into the shop 'well Renji you owe me 2 hours of un-paid work ,you'll end work at 10pm tonight understand' all I heard was this torture with the almost tangible level of joy in byakuya normally monotone voice…and from that moment on I could tell today was going to be one of the worst days id known.

After nodding my head to let the demon know id heard him I went and started packing the rather large sled we have for delivery's for emergency's like this when the car choose to stop working…typical.

Yes you guessed it I'm just the bloody delivery boy but at least I get paid well

~Time skip (4 hour's later)

Byakuya just smiled as I walked in the shop dragging the now empty sled in my rather wet looking clothes

'fell over much Renji'

I just scowled knowing if I retaliated id give him a reason to fire me that damned stick up his arse bastard

,At least since I got here at 10.02 I only have another what 7 and half hours left to go…

~ Time skip (now 10pm)

After another 2 demonic delivery runs though slushy snow and torturous ice I finally arrive back at work coated in snow as well as multiple sore muscles and joints, the amount of times I've fallen over in the 12 hours of delivery's I've done I'm surprised my arse is still white and not purple.

As I dropped the sled into the back of the shop I noticed byakuya smiling at me from the till

'Well since you did such a good job today without a single little whine I suppose I could let you have Christmas off work '

Trying to hold my temper in as I felt water in my shoes I simply decided to reply with a 'yeah thanks' before walking out trying to not let the anger in me erupt and make this day worse ,within half an hour id made it home with a few more bruises but like that'd make any diffrence hmm…

To be continued


	2. Just got better

~sorry for the delay's I've been having exams and loads of stress pilled onto me and ill attempt to update more regularly~

~warning mature language and content please don't read if you don't like use of toys or bondage~

I pushed the door open with more force than necessary now having no more patience for the snow and ice that only this morning I had loved.

As I walked into my apartment I frowned I swear I had turned the heating off when I left. …and there wasn't three mugs of half drank liquid, when I smelt I discovered it was black coffee, now alert to the fact someone had been in here while I was gone I thought deeply.

Around 10 minutes later I came to the conclusion it could only be Rukia who had been my best friend since I was in nursery or my father and I don't think he'd drink black coffee especially with his love of sweet things.

I walked through the living room where id seen the three half drank mugs of coffee and through the spotless kitchen. which was a surprise and then to my room completely ignoring the bathroom.

As I walked into my room my jaw went lax and I ended up looking like a fish gasping for air…there in the middle of my volcanic themed bedroom was a pink glittery box with even pinker (if that was possible) sparkly ribbon around the same height as me and twice my width placed on the floor, I walked up to the box and noticed a small rabbit faced label which I unfortunately recognised as Chappy….at least now I knew Rukia had been here not my old man..

~Dear Renji~

I thought since it was Christmas id get you a present and Yachiru and me came up with the idea to get you this…. warnings

be gentle if you break it I wont get you a new one

you mistreat it Yachiru will be upset and get her daddy on you

put a lot of effort into this so I expect you to thank Yachiru and me the next time you see us

~Anyway enjoy~

I mentally cringed at the idea of Kenpachi coming after me that man was a bloody psychopath

Fighting with real swords whenever he got the chance and even laughing if you managed to make him bleed…. enough of that

I slowly pulled the awfully pink ribbon undone and shimmied the lid off the box within seconds of seeing what it contained id landed on my knee's in shock.

Inside the box there was a beautiful orange haired male with creamy white skin legs that could go on for miles and a form of curves and thin muscles that any woman would be jealous

of and that wasn't all the fact he was slightly shorter only intensified how long those pale and bloody gorgeous those legs of his were and the thing that made that already godly and arousing sight increase was the deep red ribbon that laced around his chest and locked his hands behind his lithe back before disappearing between the mouth wateringly delicious globes of flesh that not even god himself could resist, before wrapping around those stunning legs and tying those slim ankles to press against his bum as tightly as they could…I groaned as my now rather aroused member throbbed at just the sight I'm going to have to buy Rukia a collective Chappy cuddly and Yachiru a whole bag of candy for this.

Ignoring the black box that worked as a pillow for the young and delicious boy I picked him up gently before placing him on the bed.. As soon as I did a blush painted his face and I grinned till it looked feral.

I went to untie the knot on the boys chest that held that beautiful red ribbon against his skin when I noticed another note this one read

~Renji

Inside the black box there is everything you'll need

P.s: Take it slow and steady he's a virgin

Without realizing it I must have read the last sentence out loud because I heard a quiet

So what~

I turned and smiled the voice that sang out through the room was soft and almost womanly but there beneath the mist of it all was a touch of a roughness that was only recognizable as male.

When I placed the box next to his head his baby pink face adopted a almost crimson hue, feeling rather enticed I licked his ear lobe before whispering so what's your name Mr virgin, as I moved back and clicked the latch's on the black box open I was faced with an array of interesting items from stretcher sets, to plain cockrings to vibrating dildo's of multiple girths and lengths to what I think was a inflatable butt plug and then to the most common thing of all an array of favoured lubricants …my mind flashed with idea's and situations and things I could do with these marvellous items.

I decided on a bottle of lube labelled 'Heat Wave' whatever that was a set of 3 stretchers with the numbers '1/2 to 2' on the clear pack they resided in and a vibrating orange cockring, when I showed my beautiful uke this he glared at me before turning his face away from my intimidating gaze.

No longer being able to prolong my arousing thought's I set to preparing and torturing my delectable present.

I moved the Adonis to lay flat on his back and without a chance to protest spread his still tied up legs, at that point I heard a embarrassed..Like squeak and all I could do was chuckle as I held his legs open as he did all he could to close them, a few minutes passed and the blush wandering across the smooth skin of his cheeks darkened and he finally gave up no longer having the strength to protest my strong grip.

'Just relax ill make sure to treat you good Mr Virgin'

He glared at me before snapping at me in a harsh agitated tone

'my names Ichigo you dick'

'hmmm well strawberry prepare to be eaten' I smiled what could be classed as a shit eating grin from the intensity of it.

I watched the embarrassment cross his face as I leaned down and slowly nipped licked and kissed my way down that creamy muscled column classed as his neck, before lapping at the soft tender junction and then biting down harshly on his slim shoulder in response I heard a lone moan and smirked around the flesh in my mouth enjoying the taste of his sweet warm blood, I gently rubbed and twisted those cute pink nubs as I continued to lap at the wound until the sweet blood ceased to well upon his flesh.

Hhhhnnn st..stopp hearing that sinful voice whimper such untrue words as moans, whimpers and beautiful groans pouring from those spread plump rosy lips.

I pulled lightly on the ribbons and he stutter out ~pl..please ….untie..m..me~

I groaned at that desperately lustful voice

'hmmm and will you be a good little berry'

he scowled at me so I kept on with the torture, I slowly left his neck before nipping at those sensitive tortured nubs while my left hand rested on his hip with my thumb gently rubbing at that silky skin and my right hand slowly trailing its way down to his now weeping erections which only boosted my ego even more. to be able to get a strong beautiful orange locked male like him and Adonis in his own right to moan beneath me was a boost to anyone's ego and adrenaline levels. making me feel like a god to own such an angel.

I closed my hand around his gently throbbing erection and gave a slow soft stroke and in return I think I heard the angels sing I heard the sweetest moan you could ever hear sweeter than any piece of candy or slice of cake and along with that I heard '

I ill ..b..ee ..good'

With those soft and delicate words I pulled at the ribbon letting it slowly slide between those beautiful globes before undoing it from every place on his body from his calf's, thighs and ankles to his beautiful bottom and chest before at last freeing his arms and wrists.

Now nearing the end of my patience, I grabbed that 'Heat Wave' lube id picked up and the ½ inch width dildo at around 7 inch's long it'd definitely stretch him I smiled at the thought,

I looked at the label on the bottle of lube and it read

~Heat Wave Lubrication used to help keep things slick and sliding~

~Heats up on contact for that extra bit of pleasure~

I grinned and poured a generous amount on the dildo id chosen before trailing the tip of it over that soft pink pucker of his before gently pushing it in not stopping until the whole thing was sheathed inside him, by the time id pushed it in moans and whimpers and little pleasured remarks were being whispered into the atmosphere we shared.

With every twist, thrust and brush of that sweet spot the pleasure erupted with the feeling of that burning warmth that followed every moment if the hands in my hair weir any indication Id say he was loving every second.

Finally having enough of that I pulled it out in a single flick of my wrist, he groaned, while I noticed that slowly melting pucker twitch couldn't resist flicking my tongue over it before letting it descend into that warm wet tight channel.

~Ahhhh stoppp~

I disappointedly pulled my tongue out .

'What not liking my treatment Mr Virgin'

It was my turn to blush as I noticed the heat and lust in his eyes as he smirked and mouthed

..Take Me Now

I couldn't get up fast enough or my pants off fast enough for that matter after those words, my hands made quick work of the button and zipper before pulling them down along with my boxers. just as I was about to lean over him he shook his head causing his orange hair to flick slightly and pointed at my jacket and shirt so sighed before unbuttoning them both and letting the soft material slide to the floor.

He smiled and I crawled onto the bed smiling as I positioned my muscled body between his deliciously creamy thighs

'you sure'

I saw him nod but cover his eye's with his hands, I lathered my erection in the Heat Wave lube before positioning myself at his still twitching entrance before gently slipping his hands of his face and slide my fingers between his and softly gripped them as I pressed myself into him a inch at a time, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as I saw his eyes water slightly and paused still only half inside him.

'…Ichigo..I wont move until you want me to okay'

'Renji just..Get it over and done with please' with those watery dilated eyes of his and that flushed face I help my breath and thrust the rest of myself into him, not stopping even when I heard a sob and felt nails digging into my hands.

With the lube and just being inside of him combined It felt like I was in a inferno slowly melting under the heat, when the nails in my hands stopped carving crescent moons into my delicate flesh I gently rocked my hips, with the soft moan I heard I smiled realising id hit his pleasure point first time.

I kept rocking my hips hitting it over and over listening to his pleads of more and his wanton moans, finally deciding to indulge him I started to pound into his body pulling all of my 10 inch's out before thrusting straight back in hitting that little bundle of nerves head on and enjoying the long drawling groan that came with it

We continued this rough and animalistic form of pleasure until without even touching that sensitive red throbbing erection of his he came spraying his warm seed over his own chest and part of my abdomen ,my head when lax as I crushed my hips to his with each strong thrust ,I watched his still dripping erection bob between our bodies and thrust up once more pushing as much of myself as I could into that tight hot passage spilling my seed deep inside him the whimper that followed could only belong to such a god with orange hair creamy skin and such a angelic voice which I don't think I could give up anymore even if I wanted to.

I gently pulled myself from his over sensitive and used body before laying my chest to his soft back and pulling the red blankets over both of us.

'Ichigo please stay with me'

'hmmm I am with you…'

'No Ichigo I mean stay with me forever I couldn't treasure anyone but you ,you beautiful angel'

I saw the edge of his lips curl up and a slurred yes and he finally drifted off to sleep

Tightening my arms around his slim waist one last time I kissed his neck and let myself join the world of rest and I couldn't wait to awaken every day for the rest of my life.. because I'd see him there with me

Well I hope you all enjoyed this it took me more hours than I would like to admit and more mind breaking words to think of that I can say but I hope you enjoyed this and please read and review

P.S:I hope you enjoy the last of your birthday present my dear best friend Haineko~Rangiku


End file.
